Sino con un gemido
by Silmarwen-Alcarin
Summary: Traducción de 'But with a whimper' escrita por of a crescendo. Todos nacen con el nombre de su alma gemela escrito en la palma de la mano. ¿El único problema? Kurt y Blaine no nacieron para ser almas gemelas. 'Así termina el mundo... No con una explosión sino con un gemido'. Rating T porque en el contenido no hay nada explícito.


**Sino con un gemido**

Todos nacen con el nombre de su alma gemela escrito en la palma de la mano. Nadie sabe exactamente en qué momento empezó a surgir pero se ha mencionado en textos de la antigua Roma, lo que hace que los historiadores se pregunten si ha estado ahí desde que el ser humano ha existido y, más importante, ha amado. Los científicos han estudiado las cadenas de ADN, tratando de encontrarle un significado a las interminables listas de números y letras, pero ha sido en vano, simplemente está ahí.

Algunas veces está escrito en letra cursiva y fluida, otras veces está grabado con rudeza. No existe un patrón, sólo que la persona de la que uno está destinado a enamorarse inevitablemente tendrá la misma escritura. Está escrito justo en la parte tierna de la palma, donde los huesos del pulgar se flexionan y se mueven debajo de la piel rosada, hasta la línea que quienes leen la mano han bautizado con el nombre de _línea de la vida_, pero que en realidad todos sabemos que es la línea que se conecta con el corazón.

Nadie puede ver el nombre escrito en la palma de los demás, ni siquiera nuestra alma gemela, hasta que…

Cuando la gente se enamora, siempre existe ese momento, un momento especial que recordarán por siempre. Los enamorados se toman de las manos y hay una especie de pureza, una especie de magia en el momento en que los nombres se sobreponen y es en ese momento cuando uno sabe que el nombre escrito en la palma del otro es el suyo y viceversa.

En ese momento se siente un fuego, una chispa que viaja a través de las venas, caliente y líquida, un fuego que sólo puede llamarse amor.

Al soltarse las manos, hay dos nombres ahí; el tuyo y el de la persona que amas, el tuyo y el de tu alma gemela, entrelazados e increíblemente hermosos y existe la firme certeza de que sí- esta es la persona de la que estás destinado a enamorarte.

La vena que va de esa vulnerable parte de la palma de la mano, recorre el antebrazo hasta el suave pliegue del codo y cruza el pecho para latir justo en el corazón, se oscurece ligeramente, no tanto como para notarse a la distancia, pero sí lo suficiente, lo necesario para saber que, hey, aquí hay alguien que ha amado y ha sido correspondido.

* * *

Naturalmente, hay a quienes les molesta esto, esta fatalidad de la vida.

Kurt Hummel es uno de ellos.

Es el otoño del 2011, el clima empieza a enfriar, las hojas se caen de los árboles, aterrizando con suavidad sobre el pasto cuyas puntas comienzan a marchitarse. Es muy temprano por la mañana y Kurt está trabajando en un auto particularmente necio que sigue chorreando aceite sobre sus manos.

Hay quienes están completamente enamorados de la idea de romanticismo que implica este vínculo.

Blaine Anderson es uno de ellos.

Es el otoño del 2011, y el cielo es azul y está despejado y los árboles se arquean hacia el cielo. El camino continúa extendiéndose, parece que hasta la eternidad, y Blaine Anderson está manejando fuera de Westerville, Ohio, fuera del estado en sí, en busca de un nuevo futuro aunque sea por unas pocas semanas, con una melodía en sus labios y el brillo de la libertad en sus ojos color miel.

Por supuesto, su auto se descompone.

¿Qué más podría pasar?

Por supuesto, Hummel Tires and Lube es el taller mecánico más cercano.

¿Qué esperaban?

* * *

Kurt Hummel se sorprende al escuchar el ligero timbre del teléfono resonando por todo el taller. Atraviesa el lugar limpiándose los dedos en su pantalón y levanta la bocina con dos dedos, teniendo cuidado de no ensuciarlo.

"¿Diga?"

Aquí comienza la historia. Podría ser una historia de amor – pero seamos realistas, no lo es.

La realidad es esta.

En la palma de Kurt está escrito _Andrew Langford_.

En la palma de Blaine está escrito _Geoffrey Chan_.

"Mi auto se descompuso, estoy a dos calles de este taller, creo- bueno, lo busqué en Google Maps pero la dirección es-"

Kurt lo interrumpe.

"Déjame anotar tu nombre primero".

Nunca lo va a admitir, pero Kurt se preguntó aquella fría tarde de otoño si ese misterioso desconocido podría ser Andrew. Aunque odia la idea de la historia de amor predestinada, algunas veces simplemente se siente mucha más soledad de la que una persona puede soportar.

"Blaine Anderson".

* * *

Blaine se encuentra a la orilla del camino, trazando patrones en la tierra con sus viejos y raspados tenis. Momentos después, una grúa se detiene a su lado. Blaine no sabe a quién esperar, tal vez a alguien un poco mayor, vestido de franela, a cualquiera menos Kurt.

Se ve hermoso bajo la luz de la mañana, los rayos del sol caen gentilmente sobre su cabello, iluminando sus facciones y las pequeñas pecas por las que tanto se preocupa. Su camisa holgada cuelga alrededor de sus esbeltos hombros y las hermosas líneas de su clavícula son ridículamente elegantes. Sin embargo, lo que más impresiona a Blaine son sus ojos, enormes e increíbles, del color del cielo de otoño, del color del pasto marchito a un lado de la interminable carretera.

"Vamos a echarle un vistazo, ¿te parece?"

Resulta que el auto no tiene reparación, algo sobre manejar con gasolina diluida y mezclada con otras sustancias en una sucia gasolinera en mitad de la nada, combinado con cerca de otro millón de problemas.

"¿Podrías tratar de arreglarlo, por favor?"

Es la desesperación en su voz la que hace que Kurt levante la vista de donde está oculto dentro del cofre del auto.

"Lo intentaré".

Años después, Kurt sostendrá que acceder a eso fue la mejor y la peor decisión de su vida.

* * *

"Y, ¿a dónde ibas?"

Kurt toma una llave inglesa, la levanta para examinar con cuidado su tamaño, luego se pierde en el cofre del auto de nuevo. Su voz suena apagada dentro del taller poco iluminado.

"Realmente no lo sé", confiesa Blaine, "A cualquier lugar, en realidad. Sólo necesitaba salir, irme de Ohio, a un lugar mejor, más prometedor- no lo sé. Sé que es estúpido".

"¿Quieres encontrar a tu alma gemela?"

La voz de Kurt se vuelve resentida y cortante en las últimas palabras.

"Lo lamento", se disculpa, su voz se suaviza, "Fue cruel de mi parte".

"¿No crees en el amor verdadero?"

"No exactamente", responde Kurt, pronunciando cada palabra con cuidado. "Más bien… No creo específicamente en ser forzado a amar. Parece un poco antiguo, suena demasiado como un matrimonio arreglado para mi gusto".

"Pero… ha sido así desde que el ser humano existe, es como parte de nuestro ADN", le dice Blaine a la defensiva y su voz se eleva un poco.

Kurt se sostiene de los costados del auto y levanta la vista, sus ojos brillantes e indefensos.

"¿Nunca has pensado", le dice en voz baja, su voz atraviesa con suavidad el espacio entre los dos, "que la vida es mucho más que eso? ¿Que tenemos algún tipo de elección? ¿Que tal vez estos nombres son sólo una forma de evitar que la humanidad se extinga, que sólo es algo científico que está asegurando que exista la mayor diversidad en nuestra especie? Nunca se menciona al amor".

Baja la vista, se aclara la garganta.

"Yo…" empieza de nuevo, "Es sólo que, ¿no crees que el amor es un poco más complicado que estas dos palabras? Letras en realidad, no tienen ningún significado para alguien del Medio Oriente, o para alguien en el corazón de África, porque ni siquiera hablan nuestro idioma".

Blaine no puede responder, las palabras se atoran en su garganta, acumulándose sobre su manzana de Adán.

Kurt se inclina de nuevo sobre el auto, haciendo su cabello hacia atrás. Su mano está temblando.

* * *

Es poco después del mediodía al día siguiente y el sol brilla en el cielo despejado, débiles rayos de calor atraviesan el frío. Blaine está sentado en una vieja silla de plástico, navegando en internet con su teléfono, simplemente porque no tiene ningún otro lugar a dónde ir. El motel en el que se está quedando es deficiente y teme que por el simple hecho de respirar vaya a contagiarse con algún tipo de virus.

Kurt permanece en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo y Blaine nota la tranquilidad y la calma que emanan de él, en sus movimientos, la forma en la que se estira y toma un trago de agua, su largo cuello increíblemente grácil, su garganta moviéndose sutilmente bajo la pálida piel, o cómo los delicados huesos de su muñeca giran cuando aprieta algo con la llave inglesa.

"Entonces", comienza Blaine, su voz titubea un poco por la falta de uso; normalmente hay una nota de alguna canción o el susurro de una palabra en sus labios todo el tiempo, "¿Conoces a alguien que ya haya encontrado a su alma gemela?"

Kurt levanta la vista, desde donde estudia el vapor que se transforma en pequeños riachuelos en uno de los lados del vaso que está cerca de su mano.

"Hay algunos que todavía se niegan a creerlo", le dice, "A Santana le costó mucho trabajo aceptarlo el año pasado".

"¿Por qué?"

Kurt sonríe un poco, como si se tratara de un chiste que sólo él entiende, ¿y no es eso lo que realmente pasa en ese momento?

"Era el nombre de una chica", dice, y hay un asomo de risa en su voz que la hace ligeramente hiriente. "Dios nos libre de que sea alguien del mismo sexo."

Hay una sombría amargura que nubla sus ojos cuando levanta la vista.

Por supuesto, hay quienes creen que si el nombre en tu mano es el de alguien del mismo sexo, o bueno, cualquier cosa menos el nombre de alguien del sexo opuesto, entonces eres anormal. Un error de la naturaleza. Hay quienes se niegan a creerlo, que saben que el nombre en su mano es sin duda masculino, pero no pierden la esperanza de que haya alguna chica con un nombre desafortunado. David Karofsky es uno de ellos.

"¿Y tú qué me cuentas?" le dice Kurt, cambiando el tema de la conversación, "¿Por qué deseas irte de Ohio con tanta desesperación?"

Blaine titubea.

"Yo…" empieza, "No hay mucho qué decir, y no- no es algo que hubiera- bueno, así es la vida".

Kurt asiente.

"Te entiendo", dice y regresa al trabajo.

* * *

Un poco después, al día siguiente, una joven entra en el taller, aferrándose a su bolsa, con los ojos enrojecidos. Su vestido está pulcramente planchado y el suéter cuelga con cuidado sobre sus delgados hombros.

"Quinn", la saluda Kurt y su voz se suaviza, "¿Cómo estás?"

Ella trata de sonreír, pero duda. Con una mano temblorosa lleva un mechón de su cabello perfectamente rizado detrás de la oreja.

"Estoy bien", le contesta, "Vengo a recoger-"

Se interrumpe a mitad de la frase, como si no confiara en su propia voz.

"¿El BMW de tu madre?" Le dice Kurt y asiente, dirigiéndose a un cajón del que saca una llave. Se acerca a ella y la pone en la palma de su mano, pero permanece ahí un poco más, tocando con sus dedos los de ella, su mirada sosteniendo la de Quinn por un poco más de tiempo.

Ella baja la vista y tuerce el asa de su bolsa entre los dedos, tan fuerte que su piel palidece y unas marcas rojas aparecen en sus delicadas manos.

Levanta la vista y sus ojos están llenos de un profundo dolor, tanto, que Blaine se siente un intruso por el simple hecho de estar ahí parado y se da la vuelta.

Hay quienes encuentran a su alma gemela en libros de texto, en viejos libros de historia desgastados por los años y con un penetrante olor a biblioteca.

Quinn Fabray, mientras miraba viejos discos de cantantes de jazz de la ciudad de Nueva Orleans, se topó con una figura que la impactó hace algunos días, no podía sacársela de la cabeza, hasta que consiguió sus discos, encontró sus diarios, sus, algunas veces violentos, otras veces desgarradores discursos poéticos, interminables y atormentados, plasmados en las páginas amarillentas, su nombre escrito una y otra vez, _Quinn Fabray, Quinn Fabray, _y cada vez que leía su nombre había un latido en su corazón, un latido apesadumbrado, una grieta en su corazón.

Se aleja del taller mecánico en el auto de su madre y, cuando está segura de que nadie puede verla, deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso, cierra los ojos por un momento, toma con fuerza el volante y sigue su camino.

A través de las pequeñas bocinas del auto, suena el lento compás de un blues.

Kurt cierra los ojos y le duele el corazón, los débiles acordes de la música que se cuelan por la ventana del auto viajan a través del viento hasta el taller mecánico.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Pregunta Blaine.

"No te metas", le dice Kurt con brusquedad, su tono de voz es áspero.

Blaine abre la boca para disculparse, la cierra de nuevo.

* * *

Esa noche, el cielo está increíblemente despejado y comienza a hacer frío. Las hojas de los árboles afuera del taller tiemblan y caen al duro suelo, dibujando patrones en tonos dorados y escarlatas, de una incongruente luminosidad en comparación con la oscuridad que trae el invierno.

"¿Kurt?"

La voz proviene de la puerta trasera.

Un hombre adulto aparece luego de un momento, su camisa de franela se ve gastada y descolorida, sus ojos cansados y con arrugas.

"Hola, Papá", dice Kurt y Blaine se sorprende - ¿es su papá? No podrían ser más diferentes uno del otro, la personificación del típico padre americano que conduce un camión y luego- Kurt, hermoso y elegante, con sus pómulos gráciles y piel de porcelana, Kurt que se mueve por el taller con un silencio casi intranquilo, cuya voz es como la lluvia que cae y golpea las ventanas en el verano y que el sol refracta y dispersa con su luz.

Los ojos del hombre se posan por un momento en Blaine, antes de regresar su atención a Kurt.

"No tardes demasiado, está oscureciendo, ¿de acuerdo? No trabajes demasiado", dice el hombre antes de regresar a su casa, con los hombros un poco encorvados, como si tuvieran una carga invisible.

"Perdón", se disculpa Kurt una vez que están solos, "Normalmente no es tan cortante con la gente que no conoce".

"No hay problema, de verdad", le asegura Blaine a Kurt, pero Kurt todavía parece preocupado y muerde su labio inferior.

"Tienes que entender", le dice rápidamente, "No ha sido el mismo desde que mi madre murió, se casó de nuevo, pero es sólo un matrimonio civil, no tienen sus nombres en las palmas de sus manos y ha sido muy duro para él- no siempre es así y últimamente-"

Se interrumpe a mitad de la frase.

"Ya te dije demasiado", susurra Kurt.

Hay quienes no vuelven a ser los mismos después de perder a su alma gemela. Burt Hummel es uno de ellos.

"Kurt", lo llama Blaine en voz baja, "Sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero está bien. Sé cómo se siente".

"¿Cómo se siente qué?" Le pregunta Kurt negando con la cabeza despacio y con indecisión.

"Cómo se siente… no saber exactamente por qué haces las cosas. Tal vez sólo las haces por capricho. Porque se te da la gana. E inmediatamente después te arrepientes, deseas no haberlo hecho, pero la verdad es que, a final de cuentas, siempre hay algo que hace que haya valido la pena".

Sus ojos observan fijamente los de Kurt y brillan con fuerza.

Kurt desvía la mirada, hacia el auto, hacia los billetes arrugados escondidos bajo el tablero, que no pueden ser más de cien dólares, hacia la cajuela vacía y una muda de ropa que consiste en una sola camisa.

"Gracias", le dice Kurt finalmente, su voz tiene un tono algo apesadumbrado y un poco triste.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Blaine entra en el taller y deja una taza de café sobre el escritorio detrás del cual está sentado Kurt, con una pluma en la mano, revisando una montaña inmensa de papeles y escribiendo en la computadora. El sonido lo sobresalta.

"Oh- gracias". Le dice, casi sin aliento, como si las palabras hubieran decidido salir justo en el último momento.

"No es nada", le dice Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa, "Por el contenido de tu papelera supuse que funcionas exclusivamente a base de cafeína, muy pocas horas de sueño y tu propia y loca determinación".

Kurt arquea una ceja divertido.

"Entonces dime, Blaine Anderson", le dice, inclinándose sobre el escritorio y dejando a un lado su pluma, "Cuéntame sobre ti. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?"

Hay algo un poco defensivo en su postura, la forma en que las palabras salen de sus labios con demasiada fuerza, como si tratara de ganar terreno sobre Blaine, de saber tanto acerca de él, como él acerca de Kurt.

"Me gusta cantar", comienza, "Me gusta leer, escuchar música, ver películas antiguas… nada fuera de lo común".

"¿Cantar?", pregunta Kurt y sus ojos se iluminan, "Adoro cantar".

Comienzan a hablar acerca del Club Glee y Kurt le cuenta a Blaine sobre su director, quien tiene buenas intenciones pero generalmente no tiene idea de lo que hace, salvo raras ocasiones, sobre Rachel Berry, la chica insegura con una voz increíble. Blaine le platica sobre el Consejo, hablar cuando no es tu turno, armonías de ocho partes y cantar enfrente de una gran audiencia.

La conversación pronto pasa a otros temas, cosas triviales, cosas que los hacen reír, fuerte y alegremente en el viento otoñal, las hojas de los árboles comienzan a marchitarse, y en algún momento, Kurt se olvida de los inventarios, de registrar las refacciones y todo lo demás, y en lugar de eso se concentra en Blaine, sus brillantes ojos color miel y la forma en la que mueve las manos cuando habla, cómo se balancea un poco sobre sus pies cuando cuenta una historia.

"Tengo sed", dice Kurt luego de un rato, interrumpiéndose a mitad de otra historia sobre Finn, Quinn y, curiosamente, Lauren Zizes.

"De hecho, yo también", dice Blaine, en un tono tan confusamente alegre que los hace mirarse por un segundo antes de reír a carcajadas otra vez.

"En serio", Kurt logra decir entre risas, mientras se dirige al grifo para llenar dos vasos con torpeza, haciendo que el agua escurra por los bordes, "¿Qué fue eso? _De-hecho, ¡yo también!_"

Imita a Blaine, exagerando el tono de sorpresa en su voz, y Blaine toma el vaso de agua y bromea salpicando un poco a Kurt en venganza.

Se comportan como niños, pero es maravilloso y hermoso y la mejor parte (y la peor) es que ambos saben que no va a durar mucho, así que ríen un poco más fuerte, por más tiempo, sonríen con más alegría y sólo- sólo respiran el fresco viento otoñal, que entra en sus pulmones, en su pecho, frío y vigorizante.

* * *

"Quería alejarme de mi familia", confiesa, de la nada, Blaine al día siguiente, "No dejaban de tratar de convertirme en algo que no soy- y ¿no es eso un estúpido y pésimo cliché?"

Kurt sonríe un poco.

"Para nada".

* * *

"Entonces- ¿a todo esto, qué nombre tienes escrito?" Le pregunta Kurt, otro día, el cielo está oculto por nubes grises que vienen del sur.

"Geoffrey Chan", contesta Blaine fingiendo que lo lee de su mano, como si no lo hubiera memorizado años antes, como todos los niños, una vez que saben lo que significa repiten el nombre una y otra vez cada noche antes de dormir, el nombre a salvo en su boca, envuelto en amor hacia alguien que no conocen.

"¿Ya lo encontraste?"

Blaine niega con la cabeza, Kurt inclina la cabeza y asiente, sonriendo en complicidad- yo tampoco.

"El Sr. Alto, Moreno y Muy Misterioso", bromea Blaine, recargándose en su silla, jugando distraídamente con un tornillo que da vueltas entre sus dedos.

"Ya veo", dice Kurt maliciosamente, pero en broma.

"La última refacción llega en unos días", le dice luego de un momento, "Y entonces, estará terminado".

* * *

"Así que- Kurt Hummel", dice Blaine mientras gira alrededor del poste de la estructura que soporta los columpios del parque, "¿Por qué decidiste arreglar el auto? Sabes que realmente no tengo suficiente dinero para pagarte".

Kurt se detiene, hundiendo sus pies en las hojas que se han acumulado debajo del columpio y rascando entre las capas hasta que se puede ver la tierra.

"Había algo en ti", le responde evasivamente después de pensarlo.

"Suena como una historia de amor", bromea Blaine y ambos ríen un poco.

"No", le dice Kurt, "Más bien parecías perdido. No- bueno, no quiero decir que sentí lástima por ti, pero así fue. Si quieres que te diga la verdad".

Levanta la vista, sus ojos son claros como el cielo.

"No- Sí lo entiendo", responde Blaine y se aleja del poste, "¿Quieres que te dé un empujón?"

* * *

Durante una oscura tarde, poco después, regresan de un pequeño restaurante a las afueras de Lima cuando Kurt se da cuenta de que no tiene la menor idea de dónde se está quedando Blaine. Él está profundamente dormido a su lado y Kurt no se atreve a despertarlo.

Bajo las luces fluorescentes de la calle, se ve absolutamente hermoso, sus largas pestañas rozan sus mejillas, sus labios gruesos están entreabiertos, sus rizos suaves. Parece estar en completa paz y mientras Kurt acomoda un rizo fuera de su cara, desearía poder sentirse igual- tan sereno y en paz. Blaine lleva la camisa fuera del pantalón y hay una pequeña parte de su piel expuesta, Kurt puede ver el definido ángulo de su cadera. Se sonroja y desvía la vista.

Se estaciona en la entrada de su casa y mueve un poco el brazo de Blaine, pero él lo aparta sin despertarse.

Kurt observa a Blaine por un momento.

Entonces, con un suspiro, reclina su asiento, se acomoda y espera a que amanezca.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se ven terribles.

"Debiste haberme despertado", le dice Blaine con un bostezo, tallándose los ojos.

"Mmmm, sí debí", le concede Kurt, estirándose mientras sale de su auto y hace una mueca de dolor cuando casi todos los huesos de su cuerpo truenan.

Entran en la casa, se dan un baño y pasan el resto del día durmiendo en la cama de Kurt. Así de cansados están.

* * *

Pasan los siguientes días esperando que llegue la refacción del auto, hacen de todo un poco. Hablan hasta que se quedan roncos y sus voces viajan por el aire en forma brusca y desagradable, luego se quedan callados, cansados del ruido y añorando algo de silencio. Ven películas; El Piano, y Kurt se estremece ante todo el horror pero Blaine jura que es una obra maestra, luego ven Disney, y Avatar, y otra infinidad de películas.

* * *

Una noche, están recostados a oscuras en la cama de Kurt, de alguna forma acordaron implícitamente que Blaine ya no se está quedando en ese hotel de mala muerte, nunca lo mencionaron, ni hablaron de eso, simplemente pasó.

"¿Qué tienes?" Kurt susurra en la oscuridad, hay una tensión tan sofocante que puede sentirla.

"Te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?" Blaine sonríe pero parece más una mueca. "¿Cuál es tu mayor temor?" Le pregunta Blaine.

"¿La verdad?"

"La verdad".

Kurt respira profundo y desvía la vista. Sus manos tiemblan sobre las sábanas y las aprieta con fuerza, tanta que resulta agotador.

"No… ser suficiente. No ser tan bueno como se supone que tengo que ser", le dice en un susurro y su voz se la lleva el viento.

"¿Qué tal si…?", susurra Blaine, "¿Qué tal si no soy bueno para nada? ¿Si no soy lo suficientemente bueno en nada en absoluto? Kurt- yo- nunca he sido el mejor en nada. Es por eso que me aferro tanto a esto- a Geoffrey Chan, quienquiera que sea, porque esa será la única vez en mi vida que no soy el segundo, carajo, ni siquiera tendría que competir. Yo- lo necesito, Kurt. Necesito esto".

Voltea la cabeza sobre la almohada.

"Oh- Blaine", susurra Kurt y su garganta se cierra, y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, "Eres una persona maravillosa y cualquiera que no se dé cuenta de eso es un completo idiota".

Se quedan en silencio, pero Kurt jala a Blaine de manera que termina casi abrazándolo y sus lágrimas mojan la mejilla de Kurt.

Permanecen así hasta que se quedan dormidos y el sol sale.

* * *

"Me gustaría escucharte cantar algún día", le dice Blaine al día siguiente.

"Algún día me escucharás", le promete Kurt.

Después, Kurt recordará este momento y se reirá un poco- porque sabe lo que Blaine le diría, que _ese día, sería en otro tiempo, otro lugar, otro espacio- otro mundo, y eso es lo que quiso decir desde un principio._

* * *

Después de un rato están en el taller, Kurt está arreglando otros autos cuando el timbre suena y corre hacia la puerta.

Cuando regresa, lleva un paquete con él y está sonriendo.

"Ya llegó", le dice Kurt con un tono de finalidad, "Por fin terminaremos con tu auto ¡y quedará como nuevo!"

Blaine no puede devolverle la sonrisa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Kurt está arreglando algo desconocido y su padre está en la parte de atrás del taller, trabajando en alguna otra cosa que retumba ruidosamente. Blaine está limpiando herramientas, tratando de hacer lo más que puede para ayudar pero evitando hacer algo más complicado que acomodar herramientas en su caja y limpiar grasa de las superficies.

Trabajan en un silencio agradable y, después de un rato, Burt desaparece en la oficina adjunta, Kurt, luego de seguirlo, sale con una enorme pila de papeles que casi cubren su torso por completo y va tambaleándose hasta el escritorio.

"¿Seguro que puedes con eso?" Le pregunta Blaine, riéndose porque la respuesta obviamente es no.

"Púdrete", responde Kurt con mordacidad, su voz suena distorsionada, y luego se le cae la mitad de los papeles. "Mierda", exclama y, después de acomodar la otra mitad, fulmina a Blaine con la mirada, pero el enojo no le dura mucho tiempo.

Se ríen, con fuerza y hasta quedar sin aliento, y de alguna forma Blaine se cae de espaldas sobre la pila de papeles y hace que vuelen por todos lados, Kurt se deja caer también y los dos se enredan, aplastando las hojas y a Kurt ni siquiera le preocupa.

"Te amo", le dice Kurt, las palabras salen de su boca una por una, ni siquiera sabe de dónde vienen, ni siquiera había pensado antes en esas palabras refiriéndose a Blaine, nunca antes lo había visto como algo más que un amigo- pero, qué diablos, tan pronto como salen de su boca, tan pronto yacen ahí, en el tímido silencio entre ellos, se da cuenta de que es verdad- en serio ama a Blaine.

Ama lo estúpido e impulsivo que es, cómo sus ojos son brillantes y oscuros, cómo son polos opuestos pero se complementan tan bien, cómo nadie más puede hacerlo reír de la misma forma, pero si tan sólo pudiera retractarse de sus palabras- maldita sea, maldita sea, _maldita sea._

No puede ser que ame a Blaine Anderson.

El descubrimiento es tan sorprendente como horrendo, porque la verdad es que no hay forma de que puedan estar juntos- pero, Kurt se dice a sí mismo, ¿desde cuándo le tiene tanta confianza a unas cuantas palabras garabateadas con desorden en la palma de su mano? ¿Desde cuándo eso importa? Y aun así- a Blaine le importa; y la impresión que eso le causa se aloja lentamente en su cuerpo, fría y helada, con un escalofrío.

Blaine retrocede.

El silencio es terrible.

Kurt siente que se seca por dentro, como si tuviera alquitrán cubriendo sus venas y arterias, dificultando su respiración y haciendo que no pueda bombear sangre, desea con desesperación poder regresar el tiempo, pero los ojos de Blaine cambian delante de él; van de la sorpresa al dolor a la esperanza a algo parecido a la culpa.

"No-" susurra Kurt, tratando de retirar lo que dijo, "No quise-".

Blaine pasa los dedos por su cabello, enredando los rizos en sus dedos y su mano está temblando.

"Kurt-", empieza a decir pero es interrumpido.

"No- sólo olvídalo, ¿si?"

Kurt se levanta, sacudiendo el papel que se ha pegado en su ropa, da media vuelta y se aleja.

* * *

Esa noche, Kurt no puede dormir.

Casi puede percibir- maldita sea, casi puede sentir la presencia de Blaine al otro lado de la puerta, sus latidos lentos y constantes, la calidez de su piel y su cabello desordenado.

Se sienta en la cama, con los ojos secos y una opresión insoportable en la cabeza, le duele, siente mucha presión encima de la base de su cuello, justo encima de donde comienza la columna, un pequeño relieve que sobresale apenas por debajo de su piel, como las costillas que se mueven contra la delgada tela de su playera, con cada respiro y latido de su corazón, Blaine corre por sus venas en cada latido, una y otra vez.

Supone que el corazón le duele, con un dolor sordo que no tiene un lugar específico sino que abarca todo su pecho, pero más que nada, siente esa opresión, como si su piel fuera un poco más pequeña, estrecha y sofocante.

Pocas horas después, la presencia de Blaine todavía es dolorosamente tangible y poder dormir parece un sueño lejano.

La noche es fría.

Cierra los ojos.

Maldita sea.

Ama a Blaine, pero Blaine necesita a alguien que pueda prometerle la eternidad- alguien que tenga el sólido sello de la eternidad escrito en la palma de su mano y Kurt no puede ofrecerle eso.

Kurt no necesita a Blaine, como Geoffrey Chan sin duda lo necesita. Él lo quiere.

* * *

Kurt está trabajando en el taller, su cabello está desordenado y los ojos cansados y ojerosos.

Sus movimientos son mecánicos, faltos de su típica gracia y vida, casi inquietantes por la forma en la que se mueve de un lado a otro, limpiándose las manos metódicamente en sus pantalones, levantándolas de vez en cuando para quitarse el cabello de la cara.

Blaine entra con sigilo.

Al escucharlo, Kurt levanta la vista y luego vuelve a bajarla.

"Casi termino", le dice Kurt sin emoción y se escucha un golpe. "Ya. Terminé".

"Lo lamento, sabes", susurra Blaine, apretando los dedos contra el borde de la mesa. "No era en serio lo que dije-"

"Olvídalo" responde Kurt, pero no en un tono cruel o severo- sino terriblemente gentil e indulgente, tanto que duele.

"Es que… No puedo ignorar esto, es mi destino", dice Blaine, su voz suena hostil y flexiona su mano, casi como si fuera su cruz, ¿y no lo es?

"Sólo dime una cosa", le dice Kurt, guardando la llave inglesa y cerrando el cofre del carro. "Si…"

Se queda callado y mira su mano.

"Si el nombre aquí, si fuera _Blaine Anderson_, ¿qué me dirías?"

Silencio.

"Yo…" Blaine comienza a decir, pero hay un destello de luz cuando los rayos del sol entran por la ventana y ambos quedan cegados un momento por el resplandor.

Nunca estarán seguros de lo que pasa exactamente en ese momento.

Lo que sea que pasa, si es real o algo creado por su imaginación, sólo un truco de la luz o una especie de visión, ya sea falso o verdadero, nunca lo sabrán, pero lo recordarán.

Y también sabrán esto: Este momento es tan verdadero como su amor.

A la luz del sol, aparece una chispa de fuego, un hilo de luz líquida ardiendo entre ellos.

Blaine avanza, la conexión que hay entre ellos y que emite un débil resplandor, empieza a brillar con más fuerza, incandescente en comparación con la luz agonizante que entra por las ventanas del taller, y se detiene delante de Kurt, toma su mano y la coloca contra su corazón, donde el latido constante marca el ritmo de una música silenciosa.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunta Kurt asustado.

"Eres hermoso", susurra Blaine, las palabras salen de sus labios y permanecen en el aire entre ellos. No es realmente una respuesta, pero Kurt no está buscando una de todas formas.

"No", dice Kurt en voz baja y se aleja, pero sus dedos permanecen entrelazados con los de Blaine, "No- Yo- tú no me amas".

Las palabras tiemblan en sus labios.

"¿O si?" Susurra, en voz tan baja que Blaine apenas lo oye.

Blaine baja la vista.

"Mira esto", murmura. "Este fuego- es como si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos, como si en cualquier momento, pudiéramos separarnos y ver nuestros nombres entrelazados y todo estaría bien, estaría contigo- por siempre- y envejeceríamos juntos y no tendría que preocuparme por este extraño escrito en la palma de mi mano y predicho en mi corazón, pero-"

Junta sus dedos y los aprieta, rogándole a las leyes de la naturaleza que giren sobre su eje, para sentir los delgados dedos de Kurt todavía más cerca de él; y la luz dorada se entrelaza alrededor de su manos, uniéndose por entre sus dedos, a través de cada espacio, brillante, hermosa, el aire alrededor resplandeciendo y desvaneciéndose.

"Tal vez", continua Blaine, hablando más consigo mismo que con alguien más, "Tal vez si la vida no fuera así, si no naciéramos con un nombre escrito en nuestras manos, si no hubiera- tal vez tú y yo, tú y yo, _Kurt…_"

"Maldita sea, Blaine,", murmura Kurt, "¿Qué importa el nombre que tienes en la mano?"

Parece que Blaine va a responder, pero cierra la boca y niega con la cabeza.

Entonces- tan rápido que Kurt no tiene tiempo de reaccionar, Blaine abraza a Kurt y lo besa con dulzura en los labios.

La luz dorada resplandece, enredándose alrededor de sus cuerpos, cada vez más cercanos, tan pequeños y frágiles que parecen un truco de la luz, casi invisibles, pero sus manos, que continúan apretadas, se ven como si los rayos del sol las envolvieran, líquidos y fluyendo como el agua, con zarcillos que se consumen con suavidad, enredándose y desvaneciéndose.

Sus manos arden, justo donde los nombres están escritos, parece incorrecto, pero no es posible, nada así de hermoso y perfecto podría estar mal, aun así saben que lo está, no hay conexión, nada entre ellos excepto dos personas, algo perdidas y asustadas en este mundo, buscándose y aferrándose con demasiada fuerza, con sólo sus latidos y el silencio del mundo a su alrededor.

Es una flama ardiente, parpadeante e iluminada por una última ráfaga de luz, hermosa y fuerte- y en menos de un segundo, donde el tiempo parece detenerse, dos cosas suceden.

El sol se oculta y mientras la luz se extingue, el lazo alrededor de sus muñecas brilla con más y más intensidad, hasta que con un gran destello, el hilo desaparece.

Y después no queda nada más que la noche silenciosa y la terrible oscuridad.

Kurt respira, agitada y rápidamente, y cierra los ojos.

"Quédate conmigo", susurra y ambos saben lo que quiere decir.

Es en ese pequeño taller, en Lima, Ohio, donde hacen el amor y ninguno de los dos sabe lo que están haciendo, realmente no, por lo menos no al principio y les toma un poco de tiempo entenderlo, y es un lío y es torpe, pero increíblemente hermoso.

Hay algo en la forma en la que se abrazan, con demasiada fuerza, ferozmente, como si tuvieran miedo de que la realidad les arrebate ese momento, miedo de que no sea real, de que no haya nada excepto la fría oscuridad y el olor de la gasolina serpenteando entre el hielo del invierno que se acerca.

No hay ninguna comprensión repentina, ninguna epifanía, los nombres en sus manos no han sido grabados ni cambiados, todo sigue igual, Andrew y Geoffrey, no importa cuánto deseen que sean Blaine-y-Kurt, no es así. Sólo existe el calor de su aliento, el deslizamiento de sus manos, y ángulos inesperados, y curvas suaves, piel sensible y besos que lastiman con enojo y un poco de tristeza y que luego recorren tan dulcemente la piel que es como si apenas la tocaran, como un suspiro, como un sueño.

El suelo está frío y un poco arenoso, no es para nada cómodo y cuando se acaba, se levantan, incapaces de dormir ahí, adoloridos y con los huesos lastimados, y hay un momento en el que se ven a los ojos y la eternidad parece pasar entre ellos.

Blaine lo observa, y es hermoso, tan increíblemente hermoso en ese momento, vulnerable y perdido, solo y confundido, pero fuerte y grácil y sarcástico, simplemente tan Kurt… y tan incorrecto para él.

Kurt observa a Blaine, temblando e inseguro, titubeante y algo torpe y tropezándose con palabras que ni siquiera está diciendo pero Kurt está seguro de que se amontonan en su mente en un interminable hilo de pensamientos y está tan lleno de vida, con la música latiendo en sus venas, la piel caliente y sonrojada, los ojos brillantes y fijos y… absolutamente, definitivamente perfecto, pero nunca, jamás, perfecto para él.

Al final, Kurt recoge su ropa y sale por la puerta trasera con la noche fría y solemne sobre ellos.

Cierra la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible.

* * *

Todos nacemos con el nombre de nuestra alma gemela escrito en la palma de la mano.

Nadie sabe a quién se le ocurrió el término "alma gemela" en primer lugar. Si le preguntaran a Kurt Hummel, él probablemente preferiría llamarlo sólo "pareja". Blaine conservaría el término. Bueno- tal vez, tal vez no.

* * *

El auto está listo.

Están uno frente al otro.

Las palabras que se quedaron sin decir entre ellos se desvanecen.

"No volveré a verte, ¿o sí?"

La pregunta es una súplica, una plegaria por una contradicción, un deseo por la confirmación de que Kurt esté equivocado, que se volverán a ver, que hay algo más allá de unas letras escritas en la mano, algo capaz de trascender el mismo amor.

Blaine levanta la vista, se muerde el labio.

Su voz es suave y parece quedar atrapada entre las palabras, forzándose a salir de una letra a la otra.

"No, no lo creo".

Silencio.

"Supongo…" Dice Kurt en voz baja y seca. "Adiós, supongo. Me dio gusto conocerte".

Odia que esas palabras no sean suficientes. "Me dio gusto". "Adiós".

Blaine asiente.

"No te olvidaré", susurra, "No olvidaré este taller, el olor a aceite y grasa, el cielo, las hojas del otoño, el aire frío ni la forma en la que sonríes, no te olvidaré, ni tus ojos, ni…"

Sus ojos brillan por las lágrimas.

"Tampoco te olvidaré", le dice Kurt en voz baja y esa confesión es el más pequeño y más hermoso regalo que puede darle a Blaine.

Al final, se sube a su auto.

Se aleja manejando.

Mira en el espejo retrovisor el taller que se va quedando atrás.

Kurt no se ve por ningún lado.

Así que sale de Ohio, hacia el futuro, las lágrimas lo ciegan y su corazón se rompe.

Después de manejar por diez kilómetros en la carretera, se estaciona.

Llora.

* * *

Cuando Kurt está completamente seguro de que Blaine se fue, se _quiebra_.

Las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, cálidas y abrasadoras, y su voz se quiebra en terribles sollozos, sus costillas tiemblan y sus hombros se sacuden, se encoge con una mano temblorosa sobre su corazón, tratando de detener el dolor, de curar su corazón roto, ese maldito corazón roto, y la otra mano, la mano izquierda agarra con fuerza el borde de una vieja mesa oxidada y el metal expuesto le corta la mano, la sangre escarlata escurre por sus dedos delgados, caliente como sus lágrimas, brillante como su corazón roto.

¿Quién se hubiera imaginado, que apenas hace unos momentos, estaban ahí parados, iluminados por la luz de la mañana que se cuela por las ventanas del taller por encima de las cajas de herramientas, autos y mesas?

Odia a Blaine, maldita sea, tan estúpidamente asustado y con tanto miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si no hacen lo que tienen que hacer: seguir esas estúpidas letras en tu mano, como si algo así de pequeño pudiera definir tu maldita vida.

Odia que gente que ni siquiera conocen pueda controlar sus vidas.

Pero más que nada, odia a Blaine, lo odia con cada sollozo que sale de su pecho y rompe su corazón.

¿Quién diría que dolería tanto? Que ese dolor podría correr por sus venas, a través de la red de sangre y carne que lo mantiene vivo, que un corazón roto podría causar tal dolor físico, tan físico como la herida en su mano; la sangre desaparece en el concreto arenoso debajo de sus pies, donde dejará una mancha café, donde Kurt pasará horas tallando con cloro sin resultado.

Después tendrá una cicatriz, en medio de la palma de su mano, atravesando las pequeñas letras escritas ahí.

* * *

Poco después encontrará una pequeña nota adhesiva de color amarillo, pegada en su mesa de noche.

_Te amo_

_Pero no en este mundo._

* * *

Años después, pensarán el uno en el otro, pero nunca por mucho tiempo.

Kurt nunca tirará esa nota.

Blaine conducirá el auto hasta descomponerlo y luego lo guardará al fondo de su garaje.

Se casarán, se enamorarán, porque es lo correcto, lo que debía pasar, lo que estaba escrito en las estrellas, predicho por el destino. Como sea.

* * *

No, esta no debía ser una historia de amor. No podía serlo. Aunque- ¿no fue hermosa mientras duró?

Tarde o temprano, Kurt Hummel llegará a esa conclusión.

La verdadera tragedia- lo supo todo el tiempo.

* * *

_Así termina el mundo,_

_Así termina el mundo,_

_Así termina el mundo,_

_No con un estallido, sino con un gemido._

* * *

__**Nota: **Esta es mi historia favorita de almas gemelas. No tiene un final feliz, pero bueno, supongo que son los que más me gustan jeje.

Muchas gracias a of_a_crescendo por darme permiso de hacer la traducción. Sus historias son de las más emotivas que he leído y seguramente estaré traduciendo más.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mí. No olviden dejar sus comentarios.

¡Que tengan un excelente día! Nos leemos pronto :)


End file.
